


dominoes

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [85]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, sex next to sleeping people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Two bodies over, Dean murmurs. Probably a dream. He talks in his sleep a lot. At least he’s not thrashing and whimpering. Murmurs are fine. Benny snorts, and Sam goes still, afraid to wake him up. He may have pushed Benny to his side to stop the snoring because Benny sleeps like the dead. (ah, well he kind of is isn’t he) But it has to be considered rude to wake someone up with sex that they’re not having.





	dominoes

It’s not a night-light. Of course it’s not. If Dean just so happened to go through four alarm clocks before he found the most obnoxiously bright red digital one, then Sam’s not going to say anything about it. The clock kind of reminds him of neon motel signs insinuating their glow around the cracks of thin window curtains. It’s kind of comforting, in a way.

In what would be the absolute darkness of a windowless room, the red glow of the clock makes it easy to see the shapes of everyone on the bed when Sam half-wakes up to the sound of snoring.

Dean’s right, it’s reassuring to have a small measure of sight on first waking up. And, it makes it easy to pin-point the snoring. 

As usual, it’s Benny. The neat tucked curve of everyone around each other has been disrupted and now Benny lays on his back, smushed between Sam and Dean. He always snores when he’s on his back.

Following suit, Sam rolls over and gently nudges at Benny, gets him to roll to the other side where Dean rolled over with his arm hanging off the edge of the bed. (he was probably the first spoon to roll) As soon as Benny finds Dean to curve against and rests on his side, the snoring quiets to a raspy breathing.

It’s better.

Sam’s back is suddenly cold.

He doesn’t have long to wait until the bed shifts again and Cas is, with a few slaps and grunted curse words, finding his way to curl back around Sam.

“Do you ever tire of it Sam?”

Cas murmurs against Sam’s neck, hand stroking his hip lightly and Sam has an idea what Cas means but his brain is sleep addled and he’s comfortable so he only says, “Hm?”

“It’s a nuisance,” Cas punctuates his statement with a slow drag of his erection against Sam’s lower back, firm and hot and honestly Sam is a little distracted from the conversation now. “I know I won’t be able to fall back to sleep with it like this.”

The funny thing is that Cas sounds genuinely put out by it. Inconvenienced by his boner.

Twisting around and squinting in the dark, Sam whispers, “You know, that’s not really the kind of problem most men complain about.”

Grumpily, Cas notes, “Humanity is strange,” and continues the wandering path of his hand along the slope of Sam’s hip and his ass, fingers skittering the back of Sam’s thigh and up the inside. Sam’s boxed in, Benny at his front breathing deep and steady, Cas behind him all hands. When Sam shifts, Cas’ erection slips down to nudge between his thighs, and it’s good.

Sam’s never minded his brother’s hands on him. (god, not even in violence, he just needs for Dean to be there). But sometimes, it can be hard to let other people touch him. Cas’ hands don’t feel like they touch to possess or to claim, they move over him appreciatively and it makes Sam feel good, it makes him feel wanted and cherished like Dean had only ever been able to.

(and Jess, but that was a long time ago)

As Cas’ fingers brush at the tender space behind his balls and drag up to where he’s wet and sore, he knows that Cas will pause and ask -

“- may I?”

Sam doesn’t hesitate to give a quietly sighed, “Yeah”, even though he still feels raw from last night.

Last night? A few hours ago. Something like that.

Fingers press exploratory, finding the angle, assessing, and Sam pulls one knee a little higher towards his chest as he curls away from Benny and against Cas, who grunts and shuffles back then down a little as he lines up.

Two bodies over, Dean murmurs. Probably a dream. He talks in his sleep a lot. At least he’s not thrashing and whimpering. Murmurs are fine. Benny snorts, and Sam goes still, afraid to wake him up. He may have pushed Benny to his side to stop the snoring because Benny sleeps like the dead. (ah, well he kind of is isn’t he) But it has to be considered rude to wake someone up with sex that they’re not having.

With a shudder and minor shifting, Benny slings an arm over Dean’s hip and nuzzles at him, a few snores being grunted before his breathing falls back to a steady rhythm.

Cas slides in, rocks his hips, a little friction giving resistance where someone’s come has gotten sticky in however long they’ve been asleep and it pinches, pulls. It’s slick enough that he doesn’t mind. He kind of likes it when it hurts sometimes.

Adjusting, angling his hips back, Sam settles with Cas’ hips flush against him and Benny has somehow curled his body back against Sam’s front so they’re connected again. Cas is quiet and slow, and Sam almost thinks that he’s fallen asleep back there.

It’s usually like this. Cas on one edge, Dean on the other, Benny and Sam in the middle. Most nights, Cas doesn’t sleep through. Most nights he doesn’t wake Sam up with a dick, but just, rolls out of bed and shuffles through the bunker like an aimless ghost, wandering. So he gets an edge spot. And Dean, although he won’t admit it, winds up every other night getting out of bed halfway through to pee. Sam knows because when he used to take an edge spot, Dean would wake him up crawling over him or trying to stealthily knee walk to the bottom of the bed, and Sam could hear him echoing down the hallway, the particular noise the bathroom door squeaked when it was opened in the dead silence of night. So, Dean gets an edge spot too.

That means Sam and Benny take middle. Whether he’s next to Dean or Cas, that depends on who falls where after sex, or what side has the bedside lamp on for reading, or simply who gets in first.

There’s a hard ridge in the middle of the bed where the two mattresses meet, a bit higher than where they slope away from age and wear, but it’s better since Dean got bracers and screwed the two frames together. They never stayed together very long being pushed into place. Sam still finds it hard sometimes to sleep around the ridge. His body sinks back into the worn middle where Cas’ weight rolls slowly, hand on one hip to guide, buried deep in Sam and moving in minute, slow pushes.

A hand claps over Sam’s mouth and squeezes, “Shhh.”

Cas stills, chest moving against Sam’s back as they breathe, hot under the sheets all tangled up. He breathes heavy against Sam’s shoulder, tickling and shivery on his skin. Sam groans against the hand covering his mouth, sucks in air through his nose. He’d kind of lost himself there for a minute, wasn’t sure how loud he was being.

Benny shifts, presses back, one calloused foot hitting Sam’s shin, hips tilting forward as he slides a leg between Dean’s. They always seem to find themselves facing one direction or another. Like sleepy dominoes, the movements of one affect the rest, tumbling across the bed every time someone sighs and shifts, readjusting and settling back to sleep.

Or, taming inconvenient boners. Apparently.

Sam’s not quite hard again, almost there, chubbing against the patch of thick hair in the small of Benny’s back. Cas feels even bigger than usual for how sensitive he is, squelching through the mess Cas and Dean had made of him earlier. (it really is kind of impressive how many times Cas can get it up in a day)

Nosing against the short, soft hair on top of Benny’s head, trapping Cas’ hand between his mouth and the curve of Benny’s skull, Sam arches his back and rubs his ass against Cas. There’s a low thrum of arousal simmering in his gut and he likes getting hard like this, when he’s already got someone inside him.

Cas’ hips stutter against his ass, hip bones digging in, lips drag across the curve of Sam’s shoulder as teeth bare to pull at him, fingers squeezing his cheek and he can feel Cas’ need, the way Cas reacts to him, and that, that’s what gets Sam hard.

Gasping, Sam catches his teeth against Cas’ palm and bites. Cas snaps his hips forward, fucking in sharp pushes that punch over Sam’s prostate and he could cry. His dick throbs against Benny’s back, leaving a slick trail of precome, making it wetter to slide against. Cas smothers his noise against Sam’s skin, bites at the tender spot where neck meets shoulder and Sam’s eyes roll back as a shudder wracks his body.

He doesn’t mean to get his mess all over Benny, but hey, at least they didn’t wake him up.

(Sam does what he can to wipe most of it off with the sheet)

-

Sam wakes up to the sound of kissing and someone saying “Shhh”.

(it’s pretty familiar by now)

The bedroom is only illuminated in faint red from the alarm clock, no one has gotten up and turned on the hall light yet. Or maybe it’s still the middle of the night.

Achy and sticky, Sam is torn between getting up for a shower and burrowing back into the blankets and the warmth of Cas’ arms around him. Sometime in the night Benny has shifted away.

The sound of Dean panting and trying to bite back a groan gets Sam’s ears perking up. He feels a faint judder to the bed, hears another shush and he’s got a pretty good idea what’s going on.

“Mm, turn on a light,” Sam yawns.

“Can’t ever sneak one by you…” Dean says, voice sleep rough.

The bed shifts and a bedside lamp is smacked on. The light is soft, a single lamp doesn’t quite fill the whole room. Nonetheless, Cas smushes his face between Sam’s shoulder blades and grunts indignantly.

“Morning sleeping beauty!” Dean laughs from his side of the bed, snuggles closer to Benny’s front and continues with the making out.

Blinking against the light, Sam stretches, reaching his feet out and curling his toes, unbending his arms and reaching until his palms smack the headboard. He watches the high curve of Benny’s broad shoulder obscuring Dean’s face, the sheets bunched around their waists, someone’s elbow working. They’re not just kissing.

“Turn over,” Sam tells them.

“Bossy bossy.” Dean says, pushing Benny’s shoulder.

Benny rolls onto his back, face turning over on his pillow, gives a sleepy smile to Sam. “Mornin’.”

“Hey.”

Dean whips the sheet down and climbs on Benny’s lap. Sam is really interested in what’s going on, but his bladder has other ideas.

Sam grunts and pushes up onto an elbow, but Cas clings like a barnacle and is probably trying to hide in his shade. Shaking him off gently, Sam shuffles to the bottom of the bed while Cas glares at him.

Cas huffs and yawns as Benny laughs at him.

Shoulder snagged as Dean twists around and catches him, Sam is pulled into a brief kiss. Dean mumbles against his mouth, “Come back.”

“Yeah.”

They took the footboard of the old beds off a long time ago, it’s easier to try and back out of a tangle if you can just fall over the end.

Sam’s thighs are messy and tacky from … well everything. He takes a minute in the bathroom to wipe off. Rinses out his mouth and splashes water on his face. Pushes curious fingers against the smattering of bruises across his chest, some fading to yellows and greens, others bright plum purple fresh from last night. Untangling his hair with his fingers, Sam makes his way back to the bedroom.

Dean’s already riding Benny when Sam gets back, and Cas is sprawled in a weird twist half on his back and half on his side, Benny’s hand down over his lap jacking him off. Sam has never seen someone seem almost resentful to get a handjob before. Maybe it’s just his morning grumpiness.

(Sam thinks that Cas is kind of bitter about having to share Dean with Benny, well, get in line)

No, that’s… not quite right. Sam doesn’t mind sharing Dean with certain people. His brother just kind of seems to make people gravitate towards him. It’s understandable. Sam knows he hasn’t always been there for his brother. (and that goes both ways). There have been people that have been Dean’s and only Dean’s. People that have been Sam’s and only Sam’s. But then there was Cas, and now there’s Benny. (Sam is pretty sure that this is it)

Crawling into bed on the opposite side from Cas, Sam curls against Benny’s side. He sighs contentedly when Benny reaches out for him, pushes an arm under Sam’s head and leans closer to kiss him.

It’s sweetly soft, and Sam gets it.

(this is feeling wanted, feeling welcome)

Dean rocks the whole bed when he gets into it, leaning back to brace his hands on Benny’s thighs, dick slapping up against his stomach and Sam really loves watching Dean like this. Across Benny’s hairy chest, Cas squirms and whines and Sam knows that noise. Benny shakes with how fast his hand is moving, chest tense, and a calmer sense ripples through them slowly.

Straightening up, Dean takes his own dick in hand and watches Cas, licks his lip. Cas rolls onto his back, scratches his belly, then gets out of bed.

Benny swipes his hand off in the sheets, “Well, don’t say thanks or nothin’, brother.”

Cas grunts and kicks a foot through the laundry pile in the corner, pulling out pajama pants. “I’m going to put on coffee.”

“Hey,” Dean calls as Cas moves to the door. “Cas!”

“Mmph?”

“Bacon!”

Cas rolls his eyes and shuffles into the hallway.

“Put on bacon, Cas!”

“Cher, are you seriously orderin’ breakfast like this?”

Getting his now free - and sticky - hand on Dean’s hip, Benny thrusts up.

Dean gasps, tells them, “I work up an appetite.”

Patting the softness of his belly a few times, Dean winks at them. Sam, for his part, rolls over to smother his laugh in the pillow.

Arm still curled under Sam’s neck, Benny palms his chest and gets him to roll over again. Sam isn’t hard, not after getting off two times in the past twenty four hours. But he snuggles himself against Benny’s side, kisses the soft trimmed hair of his beard and nips a little trail over Benny’s shoulder that has his breath hitching, has Dean quietly breathing out a ‘shit, yeah’ as he watches.

Sliding his hand down Benny’s stomach to find Dean’s erection, Sam loosely holds him and teases as Dean starts bouncing again, mumbling the little inanities he always mouths off during sex, leaning forward to brace his hands on Benny’s ribs.

Sam basks in the heat of them, their attention as Benny’s hand distractedly pets circles across Sam’s back and Dean covers Sam’s hand with his own to get him to squeeze harder.

Dean, he’s the first domino, and whatever direction he leans in they’ll all topple.

(Sam knows the hallways will be smelling like bacon soon)


End file.
